Discovered Love
by VoldyIsAwesome
Summary: Harry descubre que siente algo mas que una simple amistad por Hermione, la que era como su hermana. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry potter y sus personajes no me ****pertenece. Este fic es un Reto Temático de Julio: Qué epílogo ni qué ochos cuartos?- La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black Forum.**

Discovered Love

Hora después de la guerra los maestros y Estudiantes ayudaban a re modelar Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione estaban felices, en realidad todos estaban felices. Al fin Voldemort había caído, al fin había muerto.

Pero aun no era el final, no todo estaba en su lugar. Harry y Ginny eran novios y muy felices. Hermione y Ron también eran novios felices. El destino no estaba contento con esto.

Tiempo después Harry y Ginny terminaron; Ginny se había enamorado de nuevo y Harry descubrió un amor por el cual nunca se había dado cuenta, lo descubrió cuando su mejor amiga Hermione lloraba desconsolada.

_-Hermione?- _

_Harry se acerco a ella, la tomo del brazo y logro hacer que se parase del suelo para luego abrazarla dulcemente._

_-Hermione, que ocurre?- pregunto mirándola triste._

_-Ha-Harry!- lloro con más intensidad.- Mis padres…-_

_Harry dejo de abrazarla, la miro a los ojos y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que le explicara lo que paso con sus padres. Hermione se tranquilizo y le explico que sus habían muerto en accidente trágico. Ron no sabía nada de eso, Hermione no quería preocuparle._

_Harry miro a esos dulce ojos morrones, ese cabello castaño y hermoso y esos labios color rosa, que desde ese día amo. Harry había descubierto su amor por su mejor amiga, por su antes hermana._

-Harry!- grito Hermione abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-Hola Mione.- respondió con una triste sonrisa.

Hermione lo miro interrogante.-Que te ocurre? sigues así después de que hablamos del accidente de mis padres-

-No, no es eso.-

-Pues entonces?- pregunto sin entender.

-Nada Mione. Vamos a hablar con Luna y Ron, Que están en la sala.- dijo.

Ella lo siguió no muy segura de que él se sentía bien. El problema es que Harry tiene problema en expresar sus sentimientos, siempre lo tuvo con sus amores pasado, teniendo de ejemplo a Cho Chang.

-Hermione.- dijo Ron al verla, pero el ambiente cambio al ver a Harry junto a ella; Ron siempre estuvo celoso de Harry, siempre estuvo celoso de que Hermione se preocupara tanto por él.

Semanas antes, Hermione le confesó a Ron que sentía algo por Harry. Que no quería seguir con la relación, pero Ron negó y dijo que tratara de hacer que lo olvide, ella negó a la propuesta y terminaron.

_-Bien, está bien...- dijo Ron devastado._

_Hermione suspiro triste por Ron-Lo siento mucho-_

_Ron asintió y se fue dejando a Hermione con una mirada triste en sus ojos._

_Hermione no le gusta hacerles daño a las personas, pero ella tampoco quería vivir con alguien a quien ya no ama. _

-Ron, creo que aquí necesitan privacidad- dijo Luna sabiendo el amor que sentían esos dos.

Luna siempre sabe lo que sienten los demás como por ejemplo, Harry ha estado callado y mirando a Hermione de manera extraña los últimos días y Hermione termino con Ron. Quien no se daría cuenta?

-Tienes razón.- rió el pelirrojo.

-NO, en realidad venimos para hablar.- dijo Harry nervioso y alterado.

-Ron, ahora me acuerdo que Fleur nos quiere ver, a los dos.- mintió Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh sí, ya me acuerdo.- respondió Ron entendiendo.

Ron y Luna salieron de la sala dejando a Hermione y Harry solos. Hermione tomo asiento junto a Harry cual se había sentado.

-Me puedes explicar lo que tienes?- pregunto Hermione enojada.

-Mione…yo…-

-ESCUPELO!- dijo enojada.

Harry suspiro hondo, sintió como su corazón latía a mil por horas.- Te amo, Mione.-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.-Que?- susurro.

-Te amo, desde aquel día en que me enamore de tus ojos, tu mirada, tú cabello y tus labios.- dijo acercándose a ella.

Hermione estaba petrificada por lo que Harry había dicho. Harry corto los pocos centímetros que los separaban dándole un Dulce y Apasionado beso. Un beso que los unirá por mucho tiempo, se separaron y sonrieron.

**Si hace falta cambiar algo me avisan o si falta explicar algo... seria de mucha ayuda**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Esto es un one-shot**

**R&R **

**Besos!**


End file.
